Song of Soul
by nightkitsunemew
Summary: Kotone has always been kind of sickly, due to her allergies and all. She's the last one in her family to become a trainer, Her sisters have already left before her. Now she's ready to start her journey, but what happens when she runs into a strange boy?
1. Chapter 1

You know, I've always liked pokemon. I mean, who doesn't in this world? Hell, my family is full of pokemon lovers. My mother was a former elite four member back in the day, and both of my sisters are trainers.

My Eldest sister, Crystal, aka Chrys, is the best pokemon catcher around, and my other sister Lyra, just became a trainer last month.

Actually…I was supposed to start my journey along with her, since I am her twin. But I ended up getting sick with pneumonia and couldn't go. Lucky for me my best friend Ethan, decided to wait until I got better to start his adventure.

Now today was the start of my journey! I quickly got dressed, putting on my favorite T-shirt and my good pair of traveling shorts. I tied my blue-black hair into pigtails, but I left the back down. I put a meganium flower clip into my bangs to keep them out of my face. I looked around to see if there was anything I had missed.

"Kotone! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom shout from down-stairs. I looked around for anything that was missing.

"Coming mom! Just give me a second!" I kept looking around, and noticed that my traveling bag wasn't in the room. "maybe I left it down stairs…" I thought to myself.

I descended to the first floor and was greeted by my mom and Pichu~n, our pet Raichu.

"Rai!" Pichu~n walked up to me and nudged my leg. I knelt down to pet the large 'chu. "chu~n" it made a strange purring noise, meaning that it was happy. I stood up and walked over to the table and sat down. My mother came over to me with a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes.

"There you go sweetie, nice 'n hot." She smiled as she set the plate in front of me. She tried to fight back tears of happiness and sadness, "My little baby's growing up…" she sniffed and wiped away a tear.

I paused from eating and took a sympathetic glance towards my mom. I turned around, "Don't worry mom, my other sisters all did this before me. Besides, I'll come back and visit."

She hugged me, "I'm going to miss you kotone."

I hugged her back, "I know mom, I'll miss you too." I turned back to the plate and finished up my breakfast. I found my bag next to Pichu~n's bed. I got up and grabbed it, I saw my poke gear charging in the corner of the other side of the room. "Mom? Can you hand me my poke gear?" I asked her while shouldering my bag.

"Sure thing hon." she gave me the strange radio/cell phone device. We said our goodbyes once more and I headed out side. Ethan was waiting for me along with his marril.

"Ethan!" I gave him a hug. "Good morning!" I smiled.

" Hey Kotone," He waved and hugged me back. "how are you this morning?" he asked.

"Excited." I told him, however excited wasn't the word, I could be bouncing off the walls in absolute joy that this day has finally come. But, there were no walls to jump off of.

"Shall we go to the lab?" He grinned and held out his hand.

"Of course." I didn't take his hand. I know it probably hurt his feelings, but I didn't like him in the way I knew he liked me. He was like the brother I never had, so it just didn't feel right to me. We headed to professor Elm's lab to get our starters.

"So have you decided on what pokemon you're gonna get Kotone?" Ethan asked me.

"Gee, I don't know," I began with a sarcastic tone in my voice. "I think I'll get a cyndaquil."

Ethan looked confused, "but aren't you allergic to cyndaquils?

"Duh Ethan, I'm getting a chikorita." I smirked, then proceded to laugh at the fact on how stupid Ethan was. I shook my head, "your such a tard Eth!" I walked on ahead of him, leaving the poor boy a few feet behind.

"Hey! I'm not a tard!" He ran to catch up with me, but I just went faster.

"Yes you are!" I laughed and we raced to the lab. I got to the door first. "ha! I won!" I panted, I guess my lungs hadn't recovered fully yet. Because it took a while for my breath to return.

Ethan walked up to me, "Hey, you ok Kotone?" he patted my back gently to make sure I didn't choke on anything.

"Yeah…" I coughed, "I'm good," I breathed deeply, then stood up straight. "lets go."

Ethan opened the door for me, and we both walked in. We were greeted by professor Elm, and went through the whole "starting out" routine. We got pokedexes, information about how they work, and our duty as trainers. Now it was time to pick our starters. I chose chikorita, and Ethan chose totodile. I let my starter out and scanned it with my pokedex. The gender came up as male, so the nickname I picked out was perfect.

"alright little chikorita, from now on I'm going to call you Hibiscus!" I picked up the little plant dinosaur and hugged it. "Do you like the name?" I asked him.

Hibuscus gave a small "chiko" of approval. I turned to Ethan and saw that he hadn't let his totodile out yet.

"Ethan? Aren't you going to let your totodile out? I asked.

He shook his head, "nah, I'll wait till I get home. Speaking of which, I forgot my poke gear!" He headed towards the door, "I'll catch up with you later Kotone!" He waved, then left.

I smiled and waved back, "Bye Ethan." I looked at professor Elm, "Professor Elm? didn't you also say you wanted me to run over to Mr. Pokemon to get something for you?"

Elm nodded, "why yes, I did. Can you please do that now Kotone?"

"Sure professor, can do! Lets go Hibiscus!" I ran out the door, my chikorita by my side.

I stopped walking when I got to the edge of town. "We should probably stop by cherry grove and get supplies." I stated.

Hibiscus "chi'd" in approval, and we started heading towards cherry grove. The pokemon we fought along the way gave hibiscus a chance to level up twice. We arrived in cherry grove after about a half hour.

A kind old man gave me a map card for my poke gear, he also showed me around town. I thanked him for the tour and the map, and then headede to the poke mart for supplies followed by the pokemon center to heal up hibiscus.

We headed to the next route, I tried to go through the normal way, but the road was blocked by two trainers having a battle. "Shoot! Looks like we'll have to find another route Hibiscus." I sighed and proceded to walk through the grassy path.

AN: So what did you think? Please review, and let me know if you see any errors~ I'll try and update this maybe every week or every two weeks! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Hibiscus and I too long to get to our destination. He leveled up once more to level 8 thanks to the wild pokemon we encountered. I picked Hibiscus up and knocked on the door to Mr. Pokemon's house. The knocking was just a signal that I had arrived, I opened the door and walked in.

"Mr. Pokemon sir?" I looked around and saw him drinking coffee with another man, whom I presumed was his old friend professor Oak. "Mr. Pokemon? I came to get the mysterious item for professor Elm."

He stopped sipping his drink and looked over towards my direction. "Ah, Kotone!" He smiled warmly, "Elm told me you'd be here soon." The old man grabbed his cane and got up slowly.

"Careful Frank, don't hurt yourself." Professor Oak said jokingly.

Mr. Pokemon glared at professor Oak, "Oh shush Samuel!" he looked back over to me. "give me a minute Kotone, you know how us old people are."

I tried not to giggle at Mr. Pokemon's comment, however Hibiscus wasn't as reserved as I was so he just went on laughing like someone at a stand up comedy show. I glanced at him and hid a smile, "He's just too darn cute" I thought. My thoughts were broken when I heard Mr. Pokemon's voice.

"Kotone, here's the mysterious item." He handed me a glass container that seemed to hold a large egg inside of it.

I grasped the container firmly, "Isn't this a pokemon egg?" I asked.

"Yes, but we do not know what kind of pokemon lies within it, that's why I want professor elm to have it for further study."

"Ok then." I said my good byes to both of the elderly men and headed back to Elm's lab in New Bark Town. We trekked through the tall grass once more, but this time there were no wild pokemon that jumped out at us. "Well that's weird," I thought, "Maybe they're sleeping?" I looked down at Hibiscus.

"Chi…korita…" He looked dead tired, poor thing. I set down the container and took off my bag. I opened the largest pocket that my bag had and I placed the egg container inside.

"C'mere Hibiscus, I'll carry you." I held out my arms for him after I put my bag back on my shoulder. The minute I said the words "carry" and "you" Hibiscus jumped into my arms.

This one's a little short, but i hope thats okay~ ^^; expect chapter three next week! Nya~


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived in Cherry Grove once again after another 30 minutes of walking. I healed Hibiscus at the pokemon center, and it also apparently made him less sleepy. I looked up at the nurse, "Excuse me miss, but do you have a prescription for anyone named Kotone Harte?"

She smiled and nodded, "why yes, I presume you're Kotone?" I nodded and replied yes to her question, she handed me my allergy pills and emergency shots.

"Thank you miss." I took my chikorita back and headed out. I bent down so Hibiscus and I could look eye-to-slightly-taller-eye. "Hibiscus, can you promise me something?" I asked him.

"Chiko?" H elooked at me, head tilted to show he was confused.

"Hibiscus, can you please stab me in the leg or arm with this needle if I ever start acting strange?" I showed him the needle and where It was located in my bag. "I'll only start acting weird if I touch a Cyndaquil." I specified the situation to him.

Hibiscus nodded and swished his head leaf from side to side. Meaning that he'd try. "Chiko~!"

I giggled and patted him on the head. "Thank you." just then my poke gear started ringing. "Huh?" I took out the radio phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Kotone! Oh Kotone! Its terrible!" I heard the distressed voice of professor Elm.

"Professor, what happened?" My voice became higher with panic.

"Hurry and get back to the lab please!"

I breathed in, "Alright, I'll be there soon." I closed the poke gear and put it back in my pocket. I started running back to New Bark Town in a full-out sprint. My pace was pretty good and I'd get to New Bark Town in 15 minutes at this rate. But life can't be that easy, oh no.

I ran into someone. The impact hurt pretty badly, "Ouch…Sorry about tha-"

"Watch where you're going you bitch!" I was cut off by some jerk of the male variety. My head shot up, "Excuse me?" I was mad now. "I was going to say I was sorry, but not now!" I stood up and brushed the dirt off my hands. "You better take back what you said!" I glared at him. During this time I took a good look at him, he had shoulder-length red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with red trim, it looked like it was a button-up. He wore dark blue jeans to complete the outfit. He looked oddly familiar for some reason.

The boy laughed "I don't have time for weaklings like you." he started to walk away.

My eyes widened, "Weak? I'll show you who's weak! Go! Hibiscus!" My chikorita blocked him off.

He looked at me, "fine, if that's how you want to play. Go, Cyndaquil."

I froze, Time started to slow down for me. I saw him reach for the poke ball and send out the little fire echidna. It growled out its name and lit it's back on fire. I slowly started to panic and reached in my bag for my medication. I yelled out "Hibiscus, use tackle." to hopefully buy me some time. I couldn't feel anything in the pocket I reached in. "damn, wrong one." I cursed under my breath.

"Cyndaquil, ember attack." the boy ordered. His pokemon replied by shooting small sparks at my chikorita.

"Hibiscus! Dodge and use tackle!" HIbiscus did as he was told, he rolled out of the way and attacked the small fire pokemon. It must have been a critical hit, because he sent it flying. Only for it to land on my face.

_

okay, who saw that coming? I know I did! :3

please review and tell me what you think~


	4. Chapter 4

I screamed, but it was muffled by the fur. I flailed my arms, causing my bag to fall and its contents to spill every where. The cyndaquil jumped off, startled by my reaction. My breathing became shallow and my face was beginning to turn red. I coughed and was brought to my knees. Hibiscus ran over to me. "H-Hibi-" I coughed, "get…shot…" My sentence kept getting interrupted by my coughing and wheezing. "to…me…" I finally passed out, my body going into a reaction coma.

Mysterious Boy's P.O.V

I stared at the strange girl in shock. "what the hell is happening?" I looked around, only to see that no one was there. "Damn it!" I bit my nail, even though it was concealed in a glove. I saw the girl's chikorita trying to grab something cylindrical. I walked over to it, "whats that?" I picked up the item and noticed that it was a needle.

"Chiko!"

I felt something nudge my leg. I looked down and noticed it was the grass dinosaur thing, "what?" I growled.

"Chi! Chiko! Rita!" it ran over to the girl and did a stabbing motion above her arm.

"You want me to stab her in the arm with this?" It nodded, So I walked over to the girl, got the air out of the needle, and inserted the apparent medication into her blood stream.

I returned my cyndaquil to stop any other incidents like this from happening. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "why must everything bad happen to me?" I groaned and looked at the comatose girl. "I guess I cant leave her here…" I bent down and picked her up. "she's surprisingly light." I thought to myself.

"Chi chiko!" I looked at the chikorita, it seemed mad at me.

"Look little chikorita, I'm not going to hurt your trainer. Alright?" It nodded and smiled at me. I changed my clam look into a glare, "you better not tell anyone about this." it nodded furiously, obviously intimidated.

I moved her over to a shady area and picked up her belongings. I walked back over to the girl, made sure she was upright and picked her up once more, this time on my back giving her a piggy back ride. "this is embarrassing…" I blushed at the thought. The girl's pokemon saw this and laughed. "S-SHUT UP!" I snapped at it, my face only seemed to get redder. The infernal chikorita just kept laughing. I growled and carried it's trainer out of cherry grove. "I've got to keep moving," I thought, "gotta get to home base before the cops find me…"

I quickened my pace, the daylight was fading fast. I had to find a spot to camp out for the night. I looked around and found a secluded grove nearby. I carried the girl over there and set her down, her pokemon followed. I sighed and began unpacking the tent. "this is going to be a long night."

Kotone's P.O.V

I opened my eyes a little, only to find them being blinded by a bright yellow light. My body wasn't being supported by anything, I was floating inside a bubble. At least… That's what it felt like. It felt warm, comforting, like home. I heard crackling noises, a red glow washed over my face and vision.

I woke up slowly, "huh…? A…dream?" My mouth felt dry and my body like lead. I opened my eyes some more and saw Hibiscus sitting next to a fire along with the rude red haired boy from earlier. This honestly scared me, "wh-where am I?" my voice was shrill and raspy.

The boy looked at me, "oh good, your awake." his face was blank, no emotion was showing.

"H-how am I alive?" Your cyndaquil should have killed me…" I told him that I was allergic to cyndaquils.

He took a deep breath, "well," he began. "Your chikorita here told me that you had some kind of medicine in a syringe. Through motion of course." I nodded slowly absorbing the information.

"Thanks for saving me, I guess." I still remembered this afternoon. "You're still a jerk though. I'm not gonna forgive you for earlier!" I stuck out my tongue.

He stared at me, "forgive me for what? You were the one who bumped into me!" he shouted. I flinched, somewhat afraid. He saw this and calmed down.

"I-I didn't mean that part…" I looked down, "I meant that I wouldn't forgive you for calling me a…a bitch…" My voice became lower and I started shivering due to the cold.

The boy's face fell, "oh…well…sorry, um…'bout that then… I tend to get mean when I'm in a hurry. I get that from my sister…"

I smiled, "It's okay, now I forgive you." I got up and moved closer to the fire. "My name's Kotone." I held out my hand, but he didn't shake it, "what's yours?" I asked.

"It's Soul…" he replied, crossing his arms. I could tell that he was just trying to act cool.

"So…Soul, where are you from? You don't seem to be from around this area."

"I'm from Sinnoh."

"Oh! That's pretty far, I'm from new bark town myself."

Soul's P.O.V

I froze, slight fear ran through me. "I…see…" I toyed with the fire, placing more wood into it to keep it burning. "Did you get that chikorita from there?" I asked, hoping that she got it from there but didn't know that professor guy too well.

"Of course! I got him from professor elm, I help with his lab work sometimes. My mom, dad, and him are good friends!" She smiled cheerfully.

"That's…interesting." I gripped the cloth of my jacket. "The situation is getting worse by the minute." I thought to myself. I need to be rid of this girl soon."

Kotone's P.O.V

I was starting to like this kid, he was pretty nice once you got past the tough exterior. "So Soul, how old are you?" I wanted to keep talking so I mindlessly came up with subjects.

"I'm getting close to twelve."

I stared at him, "You're pretty young, how d'you know those words?"

"I picked 'em up from where I used to live in veilstone."

"Oh, ok…" I nodded, deciding not to press on the subject. "I just turned 11." I told him, "ya know, I was supposed to begin my journey last month with my sister."

"So why didn't you?" he was still playing with the fire, not really looking at me.

I looked down towards hibiscus. "I got sick, I've never really been the healthiest in my family. My sister, Lyra, was always the better twin." suddenly I felt like explaining my personal feelings and thoughts with soul. Something I could only normally do with Ethan.

"you have a twin?" he asked.

"yeah, but we're veternal." I responded. "she's got brown hair, I have dark blue." I looked up and noticed that he was looking right at me. His red eyes seemed cold, almost distant… and yet, full of life. "But yeah, she's better than me at everything. Even breathing." I frowned, remembering the first time I found out about my allergies; I went into a coma, while Lyra just sneezed once or twice.

"we should probably go to sleep, it's getting late." I heard soul say.

I looked up, "yeah, you're right." I wasn't really tired, but I figured that I might as well let soul get some sleep.

He started heading inside the tent, "you coming?" he asked.

I stared at him, confused. "wait, I'm staying in the tent with you?" I blushed at the fact that I would be sleeping so close to a boy.

"Unless you want to stay out there and be cold." he went inside.

My face grew hot and I decided that I'd better take up his offer. I followed him inside and saw that there were two sleeping bags already layed out. "those are awfully close together…" I thought to myself. "oh well, better than being outside." I climbed inside the available sleeping bag, "this is actually very comfortable…" my eyes grew heavy, and I soon fell asleep. Despite the fact that I had only woken up a few minutes ago.


End file.
